The Girl of Darkness
by MisakiMochizuki-ArthurKirkland
Summary: A young girl is found in a forest outside of the leaf. Why won't she tell her new friends her past? I suck at summaries T.T (ON HIATUS. Sorry!)
1. Coming to Konoha

**Note: This is my first fanfic ever, so review and maybe add it to your favorites. Also italics mean Miyako's thoughts and the -'s are time passing. **

**Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me, only Miyako does :P **

"Alright, we're almost there. Just a few more miles."

A group of chunin coming back from a mission hopped from tree to tree on their way to Konoha from a neighboring village.

" I sense some chakra up ahead." Said another chunin.

They came to a tree where they saw a girl laying there. The girl had long, straight, black hair down to her back. Her bangs went over one eye. She had a t-shirt with a short skirt and white leggings down to her knees. They picked her up and got her bag off the ground and carried her back to the leaf.

Darkness surrounded her. She felt her head throbbing.

"So you found her in the forest?" said a man's voice.

"_Who is that?"._

"Yes. She was lying there unconscious. It looked like she was there for a while." Another voice answered back.

"_Are they talking about me?" _

"Well what are we going to do with her?" The man asked.

"_Where could I be? Am I still in the forest? What's going to happen to me?" _

Slowly she opened her eyes. She could see a few people in green vests and an old man with a beard and he was in a white robe over some red clothes.

"Where am I?" She managed to say.

"You're at the Konoha hospital." The man said.

"What's your name?" One of the chunin asked.

"Miyako Yukihana" She said.

"Nice to meet you Miyako-san. I am the Third Hokage." The Hokage said.

"Where are you from?" One of the other chunin asked. He looked at her suspiciously.

"_I can't tell them or I might have to go home" _The young girl thought.

"I can't remember." She lied.

"Well you should rest for now." The Hokage told her. "You can stay in the leaf if you want."

"I'll think about that."

"That's fine. If you do stay, you can go to the academy here." The Hokage said.

"Thank you, Lord Hokage." She gave him a small smile.

The Hokage and the other chunin left the room. Miyako closed her eyes and fell asleep.

**Well I hoped you enjoyed the first chapter of The Girl of darkness! Sorry for the short chapter ^^;. Be patient for the next chapters and please review. **

**Miyako ;)**


	2. Training with Naruto

**Hope you all liked the first chapter! This would have been uploaded sooner but I was at a friends house for like 5 hours XD anyway here's Chapter 2! ;)**

A few days later Miyako had left the hospital and moved into her new apartment. week after, She walked up to the academy's gates, almost ready for her first day of school.

"_Am I really ready? Lord Hokage said I was but I'm not sure now." _A nervous Miyako thought to herself. She took a deep breath and walked into the school. Miyako walked down the hall until she found her class.

"_Crap! I feel as if my heart is about to burst!" _She began to panic. She stopped and took a deep breath and opened the door.

"Oh! You must be Miyako. My name is Iruka Umino. Welcome to my class." Iruka said kindly. "Take a seat where you are most comfortable and we can begin."

Miyako looked quickly around the room until she found two empty seats by the window. She walked over to her new seat and sat down.

"Alright, now that we are all settled we can begin." Iruka said. He began to talk about the different chakra natures.

"_Ugh, I already know this stuff. Fire, Water, Earth, blah blah blah."_ She thought to herself. She looked around the classroom looking at her new classmates. There was a boy with blonde spiky hair and wore a orange jacket. There was a boy with a white dog with him. One girl with dark blue hair would shyly stare at the blonde. Two boys were eating potato chips, and a pink haired girl and a blonde hair girl would look over at the door occasionally. Miyako began to space out some more and look out the window until she heard the door open.

"Good. You brought the letter to the other class Sasuke?" Iruka asked the boy. He just nodded his head. The boy had black hair that spiked up toward the back and wore a blue high collar shirt. He looked up at Miyako for a brief moment having to realize that there wasn't anyone there before and began walking towards her.

" _Oh no! Did I take his seat?" _Miyako began to panic slightly. She calmed a little knowing that he wasn't going to talk to her but that his seat was next to hers. Miyako gave a sigh of relief.

"Miyako, are you listening?" Iruka asked sternly.

Miyako gave out a small Eek.

"_Oh no! We changed subjects!"_

* * *

><p>This was probably the worst recess that Miyako ever had. Everyone was with her and asking her questions. She wasn't used to so many people around her. Only a few were quiet. She now knew their names and made a lot of friends. Everyone was so loud she couldn't hear herself think.<p>

"One at a time please!" She yelled but she wasn't loud enough. She felt a headache coming on. "_I've gotta think of something quick! Before I lose my mind!" _Then an idea came on. "_Got it! "Chinamagusai fuheki!"_(1)

Suddenly, gusting winds came up and almost blew some of them away. She made the attack harmless so they wouldn't get hurt. They stood there in shock, not knowing the young girl could use such a jutsu. When they came to their senses, they began to ask how she learned that.

"_Great, I'm back at the beginning of my problem." _She sighed.

"Hey, Miyako-Chan!"

Miyako turned around and saw Naruto running up to her.

"Oh hello Naruto-kun."

"Do you think you could teach me that jutsu you used at recess today?" He egarly asked.

"I can try. When should we train?"

Naruto seemed to get more hyper just by her saying yes. "We can train right now if you want."

Miyako thought for a moment. She lived alone so she didn't need to be home right away. She could stay out and train. "Right now is fine." She gave a small smile.

"Awesome! Let's go!" Naruto began pulling her toward the training grounds.

* * *

><p>After training for hours, they went their separate ways and went home. Miyako never would have guessed that Naruto would train for so long! She flopped down on her bed and went to sleep in an instant.<p>

**Stay tuned for chapter 3! I've listed the jutsu here:**

**(1):Chinamagusai fuheki- Bloody wind wall**

**I made them up so they may be strange ^^**

**I hope that I will get into the real Naruto plot soon so those chapters may take longer than usual. Keep the reviews coming and I'll try as fast as I can. ^^**


	3. Training and cleaning with Sasuke

**Sorry this took longer than I expected! I swear Wi-Fi is trying to make my life miserable! Plus I had the dreaded homework to do. Anyway, Here is Chapter 3. Aika and Hotaka are just some students I put in their class. They are a one time thing so they probably won't come up again during the story. I'm also trying to introduce Miyako and Sasuke properly so it might be awkward but who knows.**

It had been months since Miyako had come to Konoha and joined the academy. She got used to her noisy friends but preferred to stay with Sakura, Ino, and Hinata or by herself during the recesses. The end of the school year was coming… and so was the Graduation test.

"Alright class. Take your seats." Iruka told his students. "Next week is your Graduation exam." Miyako could see Naruto pale a little.

"_What's wrong with Naruto? It's just a test , right? It can't be THAT bad." _Miyako frowned a little.

"Iruka-sensei, What is going to be in this exam exactly?" Sakura asked with a curious face. Iruka began to explain the test to his students.

"You will have to do a written test and a practical test in order to pass." It seemed the more Iruka explained, the more Naruto seemed to panic. Miyako was confused. The bell rang to go home. Everyone got their stuff to leave.

"Miyako, Sasuke, Aika, and Hotaka, could you stay back and clean up a bit for me?" Iruka asked. They agreed and began cleaning as he left the room. Aika and Hotaka cleaned one side of the room while Miyako and Sasuke cleaned the other side. Aika and Hotaka talked quietly while Miyako and Sasuke were in silence. Soon, Aika and Hotaka cleaned their part of the room and left. By now it became quite awkward for Miyako and Sasuke, so she decided to try and break the silence.

"So, are you ready for the graduation exam?" She asked nervously.

"Yeah, it shouldn't be too hard." Sasuke repiled.

"I hope Naruto does good."

"Ha, yeah right. That dobe failed that test 3 times. I figured he would have told you."

Miyako was shocked. _"Naruto never said anything about the exam at all or failing it for that matter. Can it really be that hard?" _She thought. "Naruto will be a great ninja because he has a lot of potential…" She started to say but was cut off by Sasuke.

"He's the worst student here at the academy. Just ask him, but he will probably tell you that he is the best." Sasuke said in an annoyed tone.

"Naruto is a great student! You know, you can get really annoying." She said. Obviously she was getting fed up with him.

"Hmp, whatever." Was all Sasuke replied with. After an even more awkward silence, Miyako tried to talk to him again but with a slightly different subject.

"Would you like to study with me for the exam? So we know what we're doing?"

Sasuke looked at her for a moment before saying anything. "Sure." His expression didn't change when he answered.

"_Does he even want to study with me or does he just want to pass?" _She gave a slightly irritated look before looking back to what she was doing. "Iruka-sensei said that there would be a written part too. What do you think the questions would be like?"

Sasuke shrugged. "I don't know. They'll probably be questions like what would you do if this happened to you or multiple choice or something." They finally finished cleaning up their side of the room and was about to leave when the bookshelf fell over on the other side of the room, leaving a big mess in the class.

"Oh you have to be kidding me!" Sasuke and Miyako yelled.

After standing the shelf back up and putting the books back in, they left the school. By the time they were out of the school, it was already getting dark.

"Wow, I never thought that it would take that long to clean." Miyako said as they began walking home. They walked the same way but they separated later on.

"It's late. Do you need someone to walk you home?" Sasuke asked. Miyako was shocked and a little insulted. She didn't need someone to walk her home, she knew where she needed to go, and she was perfectly capable of taking care of herself.

"No thank-you, Sasuke-kun. I can take care of myself." She said with an 'I'm better than you' tone. Sasuke frowned a little.

"These streets can get dangerous at night. Are you sure?" By this time, Miyako was getting more and more annoyed.

"I told you I'm capable of defending myself."

"I'm going to walk you home anyway." He said and started walking. "Well, your house is this way right? Are you gonna come here or what?" He turned around. Miyako just stood there and began walking too. No point in putting up a fight because she would make it even more difficult for her. She was also amazed on how incredibly stubborn Sasuke was. After talking for a while, they came to Miyako's apartment.

"Maybe we can train during the weekend." Miyako suggested.

"Sure." Sasuke just shrugged his shoulders. He turned to go down the hall when he called Miyako call him.

"Sasuke! Who's gonna walk YOU home?" She yelled out, laughing at her own joke. Sasuke could feel a small smile tug at his lips but he hid it and just said 'Hmp' and walked away. Miyako smiled knowing she had talked to him today instead of an awkward silence. She turned and went into her apartment.

**So this was my attempt at trying to get Miyako and Sasuke to have a decent conversation so let me know how I did. Alright so I didn't get into the Naruto plot in this chapter but I will try for chapter 6 or up to get into the episodes soon. **


	4. Attacked!

**The new installment of The girl of darkness is here! Basically Sasuke and Miyako again so yeah. Bolded letters mean people talking in a dream and italics mean Miyako's thoughts.**

Sasuke was supposed to meet her at the training grounds for 10:00 yet he was late. In the meantime, Miyako waited impatiently for the Uchiha.

"Oh, your already here." A familiar voice said.

"Your late, Sasuke-kun." Miyako said looking over at him with an annoyed tone.

"Yeah yeah whatever. Lets get started." Sasuke replied. The two began to spar using ninjutsu and made sure not to severly hurt each other. Elements flew by throughout the training grounds. They later switched to taijutsu and shuriken going at each other with incredible speed even though they were just two students still in the academy. About an hour of fighting, they were exhausted. Miyako and Sasuke sat down trying to catch their breath.

"I think…we overdid it." Miyako managed to say.

"Ha… you think?" Sasuke replied with a small smirk on his face. Miyako laughed a little even though it hurt her slightly. They flopped onto their backs staring up at the sky. Miyako felt really relaxed and drifted off to sleep. In her sleep, she could hear people talking.

"**Hey, look at this. Two little kids out in the forest." **It sounded like a man with a deep voice.

"**Ha! We could beat them easily!**"Another one said. He sounded slightly younger than the other man.

"**What do you want? Leave us alone.**" A very familiar voice said to them.

"_Who is that? It sounded just like Sasuke-kun." _She thought.

"**I don't like the way this runt is talking to us. We should teach him a lesson.**" The younger voiced one said.

"**Yeah. This kid's beginning to annoy me.**" The other one said back.

"**Just go ahead and try it!**" Miyako wasn't liking this. It sounded like Sasuke was going to be in trouble. She opened her onyx eyes slowly to see Sasuke standing up to two older, stronger looking men. Sasuke still looked worn out from sparring with her. She shot up from where she was laying.

"Sasuke! Don't do it!" She yelled out.

"Hey look. The brat's friend woke up." The younger one said. He had spiky brown hair and was smaller than the other one.

"More fun for us." Said the other one. He was taller and had shaggy black hair and had bulging muscles. He looked twice the size of Miyako and Sasuke!

"_There's no way me and Sasuke can beat these guys! But Sasuke doesn't look like he's backing down anytime soon."_ She was about to tell Sasuke that there was no way they would win, but then she remembered how stubborn Sasuke was. Miyako stood up to help him fight.

"Why bother trying?" Said the biggest one as he flew toward Sasuke and punched him in the stomach making him cough up blood as he sent him flying across the field.

"Sasuke!" Miyako yelled out. She was relieved when she saw him slowly getting up but was snapped out of her concentration on him when she felt someone throw her to the other side of the field. Sasuke had collapsed back on the ground, but he was still conscious. She was near Sasuke but not next to him. She felt a sharp pain in her side.

"_Crap! I don't know how much more of this we can take!" _Miyako thought when she saw the bigger one walk toward Sasuke while the other one walked toward her. He restrained her making sure she couldn't get away while the other man stood over Sasuke.

"Maybe we should kill this brat while the other one watches!" He yelled over to his friend. Miyako gasped and her eyes went wide. They were going to kill him! She began struggling but his grip was too strong. She felt tears start in her eyes as he picked up Sasuke by the front of his shirt and pulled a switchblade out of his pocket.

"NO! SASUKE!" She cried out tears flowing down her face. Suddenly her captor let go of her and inched away from her. The biggest one looked at her with shock. A black aura surrounded Miyako.

"Put…Sasuke…down." She said. She could feel herself losing control of her body.

"_What's going on? That isn't me talking!" _Miyako thought as she tried gaining control again but was losing sight of what was happening before her until she could only see darkness.

**What's happening to Miyako? Wait I know, but you'll have to wait and find out. Gotta love cliffhangers! Yes Miyako has onyx eyes I forgot to put that in the 1****st**** chapter.**


	5. At the hospital

**So angry at my gym teacher! We were playing European handball and my team only got to play ONCE! It was one of those days when I wish I had a sniper rifle. On the plus side, Wi-fi is working again! Anyway here is chapter 5.**

Miyako slowly opened her eyes to find herself on the ground. She winced as she got up and looked around. The ground was cracked and broken and the two men who had attacked them earlier were lying on the ground. Miyako didn't know whether they were dead or not. _"What happened?"_ She thought, then she remembered. "_Sasuke!"_ Miyako frantically looked around, looking for the young Uchiha. She began trembling when she found him. Tears formed in her eyes again. "No…" She managed to say. She ran over to him and knelt beside him. He had scratches on his face and arms and had blood on him. Miyako rolled him over to find that he wasn't stabbed. "That's good" she breathed a sigh of relief but the tears still remained.

"Mi…yako…" Sasuke managed to say as he looked up at her thorugh half closed eyes.

"Hang on Sasuke-kun! I'll get help." She looked around to find the area deserted. She put one of Sasuke's arms around her neck and headed toward the hospital. She explained everything to the Hokage when he got there. Sasuke was resting in one of the rooms.

"I see. So that's what happened. And you don't remember what happened after?" The Hokage asked. Miyako nodded her head.

"It was strange. Do you think it could be genjutsu?" She said.

"You can see him now." One of the nurses said as she came out of the room that Sasuke was in. Miyako nodded with a small smile. She walked into his room and saw him with a few bandages on his face.

"Are you all right Sasuke-kun?" Miyako asked with a bit of nervousness.

"Yeah I'm fine." He said as he sat up to talk.

"What happened back there anyway?" She asked him hoping to be told what happened.

"You don't remember?" Sasuke asked with a surprised look on his face. Miyako shook her head. He was quiet for a moment before answering. "You gained some kind of power to help you fight or something, but…" He trailed off.

"But what?" Miyako asked Sasuke nerously not sure if she wanted the answer.

"…It wasn't you. I could tell. It's probably the reason you couldn't remember anything." Sasuke said. His eyes slightly shifted away from Miyako.

"What did I do?" She asked, but before Sasuke could answer her they could hear talking from the waiting area. Miyako looked out to see most of the kids from the academy waiting to see them.

"Hey! Miyako-chan! Are you alright?" Naruto yelled out but was scolded along with the other kids for yelling in the hospital.

"I'm ok Naruto-kun. Sasuke-kun is too." She smiled and was instantly silenced by most of the girls give a 'happy scream' since Sasuke was alright.

"I wanna see Sasuke-kun!" one girl yelled out.

"No! I'm getting to see him first!" Another girl argued back. One of the nurses came over and told everyone that they would have to wait to see them. One at a time they got to see them even though Sasuke disliked most of the visitors. By the time everyone had visited both of them, the nurse said that it was time for Miyako to go and that Sasuke would stay the night, leaving Miyako's question still unanswered.

**Sorry this chapter was so short I just couldn't think of anything else that I could put in here. I took me a while to write too**


	6. Graduation

**This chapter SHOULD be following the real Naruto story. If it isn't then I don't know how that happened. **

After Sasuke was let out of the hospital, Miyako would continue training and studying for the test. She would train with Sasuke one day and another day with Naruto. When she would finish training with Sasuke, he would walk her home. When she would finish with Naruto, they would get some ramen. After a week, it was one day before the graduation test. Everyone- except Naruto- was in the class. Miyako looked around to see him in the class but she couldn't see him anywhere. This confused her. She knew he was fine so why wasn't he here? Another chunin came into the room and said something to Iruka.

"Alright class. Take your seats I'll be back in a bit." He said before he left the class.

About 10 minutes later, Iruka returned with Naruto and scolded him.

"Um… Iruka-sensei?" Miyako asked. "What exactly did Naruto-kun do?"

Iruka paused in the disciplining of his student. "Naruto painted on the Hokage mountain and will be cleaning it after school." He said to the class. "Now thanks to Naruto, you will have to do the transformation technique."

The class groaned and complained at their new lession, also making sure to 'thank' Naruto too. Sakura completed the technique then turned around to face Sasuke.

"Did you see that, Sasuke-kun?" she asked the young Uchiha. When she didn't get the response she wanted, she went to the back of the line. Sasuke finished his and continued on his way. Miyako had no trouble ethier. When it was Naruto's turn, instead of transforming into Iruka, He turned into a naked girl with clouds around her, which led to Naruto being yelled at.

School ended so most of the kids went home, except for Naruto, who was stuck cleaning the paint off the monument. Miyako walked by the mountain and saw Naruto cleaning at a high speed.

"_What did Iruka-sensei tell him?" _Miyako stared at him cleaning before going along.

The next day was the test and everyone was ready. The justu test was to do the shadow clone jutsu. Miyako, Sasuke, and Sakura passed and got there headbands. Naruto had difficulty with the jutsu and failed once again. Another chunin with Iruka named Mizuki was telling him that they could pass Naruto, but Iruka said no. Naruto was devastated.

Naruto sat on the swing at the academy watching all his friends graduate. Miyako was with Sasuke, since neither of them had any parents with them. She saw him sitting there watching everyone with a sullen look on his face. Miyako felt her heart sink as she saw him run off the swing away from the school. She talked with her friends but couldn't help but feel sorry for him. She knew he had tried his best. Maybe he just wasn't ready. The ceremony ended and it was getting dark.

Before Sasuke could say anything, Miyako began talking.

"It's ok Sasuke-kun. You don't need to walk me home today. I am a ninja after all." She laughed.

Sasuke rolled his eyes at the joke. "Fine by me. I was getting tired of walking you home all the time."

Miyako snickered at his response. "I didn't ask you to ever walk me home. I even remember arguing with you about it."

Sasuke gave a little 'hmp' with a small smirk. He turned and left toward his house. Miyako watched him go before she went home. On her way home, the image of Naruto on the swing haunted her mind.

"_I'll talk to Naruto-kun tomorrow." _She thought. "_Iruka-sensei wants to be at school so he can tell us something and so we get a new teacher." _She got to her house and went to sleep.

Miyako sleepily rose out of bed getting ready for one of her last days at the academy. She changed into her clothes and put the headband around her neck. Grabbing a piece of toast, she was out the door. On her way, she couldn't stop thinking about what Naruto would do. Before she knew it, she was at the doors to the class. Miyako went in and took her usual spot and was shocked to see who was here.

"_No way! Naruto-kun graduated!" _She thought with complete joy on her face. Sasuke entered the classroom, also noticing the blonde. He sat down to immidiently hear Miyako say how happy she is that Naruto was here.

"I knew Naruto-kun would do it!" She continued on even though she knew that Sasuke wasn't interested in anything she was saying. She was interrupted when Sakura and Ino burst into the room as if they were having a race. They were arguing about who would sit next to Sasuke, which made other girls join the argument.

Naruto sat next to Sasuke while Shikamaru asked why he was here. Sakura walked over to where they were sitting and called Naruto's name. Thinking she would want to sit with him, he guessed terribly. Sakura ended up yelling at him to move so she could sit with Sasuke. Naruto got up on the desk in front of Sasuke, and the two had a glaring contest.

"Naruto! Stop glaring at Sasuke!" Sakura yelled at him, causing other girls to yell too. Miyako watched not sure on what was going to happen. The boy sitting in front of Sasuke turned around and accidentally hit Naruto. Everyone stood there in shock staring at them.

Naruto and Sasuke were kissing!

"_No way!" _She thought.

Miyako's mouth was open and began blushing. She had to hold back laughter because she knew that if she laughed in front of them, the girls would be infuriated with her, not to mention Naruto and Sasuke too. They pulled away and began gagging. Naruto froze and turned to see Sakura and the other girls about to destroy him.

"Your finished!" Sakura said while cracking her knuckles.

Miyako still tried to hold back a smile as everything calmed down. Naruto sat at his desk with his head resting on it. He was beaten up pretty badly from the girls -excluding Miyako - and Sakura still got to sit next to Sasuke, and Ino sat behind Sakura.

"All right class." Iruka began. "Today you are all ninjas. Everyone has had their ups and downs but now you are genin. You will be put into 3 man squads." Saying that got Naruto's, Sakura's and Ino's attention.

"I wonder who's going to be with Sasuke-kun." Ino said to Sakura.

"Since Miyako came a few months after, there will be one team with 4 people. Each team will be led by jonin." He continued. "The squads should be balanced by strengths and abilities. So here are the squads.

Iruka began reading them out in numerical order.

"Squad 7. Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto perked up when he heard his name. "Sakura Haruno." Naruto jumped up, while Sakura hung her head and said "I'm doomed." Iruka continued. "Sasuke Uchiha." This time Sakura jumped up while Naruto hung his head saying "I'm doomed." "And Miyako Yukihana."

Miyako smiled knowing she would be with her friends. Sasuke still showed no emotion about his partiners, but Naruto on the other hand…

"Next squad 8. Hinata Hyuga. Kiba Inuzuka. And Shino Aburame."

Sakura turned to Ino and gave her a 'Peace' hand sign with a laugh. "How did you get to be in Sasuke-kun's group?" Ino yelled.

"I don't understand." Shikamaru said turning his look away from Ino. "What is the big deal with that guy? What's so special about him?" This time, Ino turned her anger toward him.

"You are beyond clueless Shikamaru. Don't you get it?"

"No I don't get it 'cause I'm not a girl."

Ino sighed. "You are so full of yourself. Jealousy isn't the best thing. I'd hate to be on your squad."

"Squad 10." Iruka had said squad 9 without them realizing it. "Ino Yamanaka. Shikamaru Nara."

Shikamaru laughed. "Didn't you just say something about not wanting to be on my team?" Miyako was laughing at their argument.

"And Choji Akimichi." Ino put her hands on her head while Choji continued eating chips. "Those are the squads."

Naruto stood up and pointed toward Sasuke. "Iruka-sensei. Why does an awesome ninja like me have to be stuck in the same group as Sasuke?" Sakura shot him a death glare.

Iruka rolled his eyes before explaining. "Sasuke had the best score out of all the graduating students. You Naruto, had the worst score. To balance it out, we put the best with the worst. " The class began laughing at him while Miyako shook her head.

"_Well, at least he passed." _She thought.

"Just don't get in my way, loser." Sasuke said without even looking at him.

"What did you say, Sasuke?"

"Hmp. Are you hard of hearing." The class began laughing again.

"Naruto! Knock it off already!" Sakura yelled at him.

Iruka cleared his throat, signaling the class to quiet down. "You will meet your new Sensei after lunch. Until then, class is dismissed."

**Alright so this was a pretty long chapter. And yes I defied Kishimoto's law by having a 4 man squad instead of 3 but what was I supposed to do? Make an entire new plot? That would be too much work. Remember, Leave a review and I'll make them faster!**


	7. Lunchtime

**Went to see the Hunger games this week. It was great, and I order you to watch it! Lol. Anyway the Naruto plot is going to be VERY different with Miyako added in so the chapters may take longer than usual.**

Wearing her newly obtained headband around her neck, Miyako walked around looking for a place to eat. Since dismissal, everyone scattered to different spots. After walking for a while, she finally saw Naruto talking to Sakura.

"Hey Sakura-chan. Why don't we eat together to, you know, get to know each other better?" He asked.

"No way! That's stupid!" She answered harshly. They stopped their conversation when they saw Miyako coming.

"Hey Miyako-chan!" Naruto said.

"Hi Naruto-kun." The three of us began talking but Sakura ignored us when Sasuke came by.

"Hi Sasuke-kun! We should eat together to get to know each other better." She suggested.

"Isn't that what you just said to her?" I whispered to him. Sasuke rejected the offer and left us to find his own spot to eat.

"Hey Miyako-chan!" Miyako heard someone calling her name. She turned to see Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji there. Ino was the one talking.

"Do you want to eat with us?" she yelled over. Miyako looked over to Naruto and Sakura. They looked like they had other things on their mind. She looked back to them and accepted their offer. The four of them left to eat.

* * *

><p>"Alright. We're in the same group so you'll all follow my instructions. Got it?" Ino started bossing Shikamaru and Choji around. "That's the only way it'll work."<p>

"Whatever." Was Shikamaru's reply.

"Why don't you take us to some food, Ino?" Choji asked while stuffing his face with onigiri.

Ino put her hand on her forehead. "You are completely hopeless!"

"_That's not very nice." _Miyako thought. "_But that's their way of working together." _Then a thought came into her head. "_If it's this bad for them, how bad will it be for US?" _

"What's Naruto up to?" Shikamaru asked. Ino turned around to see Naruto sneaking up on Sasuke. Naruto jumped over the windowsill and knocked Sasuke- and his food- to the floor. The wooden cover fell, blocking our view. You could hear them struggling.

"Naruto!" Sasuke growled at him.

"Shut up!" Naruto snapped back.

"Naruto, if you hurt Sasuke-kun you will pay!" Ino said clenching her fist.

"_Naruto-kun, what are you doing?"_ I thought. They could hear stuff getting hit, and them hitting each other.

Then it got quite.

We all tensed up. "Wha- wait. What happened?" Ino asked obviously worried about her 'beloved Sasuke'. The window opened up and Sasuke jumped out and walked away, unharmed. He smirked before leaving.

"He beat Naruto…" Choji said.

"_PLEASE tell me you didn't kill him." _Miyako sighed.

"Well duh. Of course he would!" Ino began to brag about how cool he was and how strong.

"He didn't even break a sweat." Shikamaru even sounded amazed.

"I'm gonna go see if Naruto-kun's ok. I'll see you guys later." I said running off.

* * *

><p>I got to the room that Naruto and Sasuke fought in. Expecting to see Naruto, I was shocked to see Sasuke instead! "Sasuke-kun! Are you ok?" I said beginning to untie the ropes and took the gag out of his mouth.<p>

"I can't believe it. He couldn't even use one shadow clone. How could he make so many?" He seemed shocked on what Naruto was capable of.

"That was Naruto-kun? That means he's walking around as you then."

"Wait what!" Sasuke seemed to get angrier and angrier by the minute.

"Yeah. Me, Ino-chan, Shikamaru-kun, and Choji-kun saw 'you' climb out the window." Miyako said pointing toward the window. "Or at least we THOUGHT it was you…"

"That teme." He muttered under his breath. Sasuke got up and headed toward the door.

"Where are you going, Sasuke-kun?" Miyako asked as she got up as well.

He turned around to face her. "Lunchtime is pretty much over." He faced the door again. "I'm heading back." He started walking.

"Wait up!" Miyako yelled as she ran after him.

* * *

><p>Sakura was sitting on the bench as if she was waiting for someone. When she saw Sasuke, she got excited and stood up. We looked over to her but kept walking.<p>

"Ah Sasuke-kun, you're back! No need to hold back!" She said putting her hands up to her chin. "Are you ready? I am!" She was confused when we kept walking. "Wait! Where are you going?"

Both of us stopped and I waved at her. "Where's Naruto?" Sasuke asked not wondering what in the world she was talking about. That confused me. He said he was going back to class, now he's looking for Naruto?

"There you go changing the topic again. He always picks fights with you. He's annoying because he wasn't raised right at all. No mom or dad to scold him or anything."

"_Oh no! Sasuke-kun is going to be really mad! You'd better watch what you say Sakura-chan."_ I pursed my lips waiting for him to disappoint her again.

"Think about it." Sakura continued. "He does whatever he likes." Sasuke glared at her. "If I did anything that Naruto would do, I'd be I SO much trouble, so I don't do it. If you don't have parents, how would you know what to do?"

"_Sakura, you shouldn't say those things." _I warned her, but inside my head.

"He's rude, and idiotic. He's all alone." I cringed at those final words, knowing Sasuke had heard enough.

"Alone. Isolated. It doesn't matter weather your parents scold you. You don't understand what it means to be alone." He said not turning to face her.

"What? Why do you say that, Sasuke-kun?"

"Because, you're annoying." He said. Sakura gasped. I looked over toward the trees, hoping I can zone out of this conversation. Sasuke stormed off and I followed him. We didn't say anything else to each other on the way back.

* * *

><p>They were almost to class when they saw Naruto running down the hall but stopped when he saw Sasuke and Miyako.<p>

"Hey Sasuke! How did you get out?" He asked pointing a finger at Sasuke. By this time Sasuke was in a slightly better mood.

"It was a simple rope trick, but Miyako got there and helped me out."

Miyako blushed slightly before talking to Naruto. "Naruto-kun! You know better than to do that!" She yelled at him while hitting him on the top of his head.

"Why'd you do that?" Sasuke asked. Miyako stopped hitting him. "Transforming into me. What was the reason for that?"

"I thought it would be interesting to try out my moves on you so I did." He said as he jumped back and made 5 shadow clones.

"Really? The same technique again?" Sasuke didn't seem to be in the mood to fight Naruto.

"Naruto-kun! Don't do it!" Miyako warned him. She wouldn't really do much but hit him over the head again.

"This time it's gonna be different! Just wait and see! When I beat you you'll have to admit I'm the best!" The Naruto's went in to attack. "Get ready Sasuke!"

Naruto and all his clones suddenly stopped and apparently had cramps. They all yelled something like 'Agh! it's back again!' and bolted to the washroom. Miyako and Sasuke stood there trying to register what just happened. Naruto and his clones were arguing about who uses the washroom first.

"What… just happened?" Miyako asked staring at them. When they finally came back to reality, they turned around to leave.

"What a loser." Sasuke said. Miyako saw a small smirk on his face. She smiled and the two left the group of Naruto's.

**Ahhh finally this chapter is finished! :D So yeah, I put Miyako's POV in here so if like it (or not) let me know. Plus this is basically half of episode 3 so it's really long. And remember, keep reviewing! ;) **

**~Miyako**


	8. Gotta get those bells

**Yay, I think this is my longest chapter so far! This took a lot longer too, but there were too much stuff going on with my life at that time. I couldn't stop playing 'My sims kingdom', I have too many library books, Graduation's coming up, etc =.= Oh, and I got to be a waitress for my school and it was fun :D**

"Ugh. He's late!" Naruto said impatiently. Miyako, Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura were the only ones left in the classroom. "Everyone else is probably out there doing some awesome mission. So why are we the only ones left?" Naruto pouted.

"Naruto-kun. They wouldn't be doing some extreme mission. They are probably training or something." Miyako told him. "_But he's right. Even Iruka-sensei left. There's late, and there's…" _Miyako couldn't continue her thoughts. She sighed. "_I can't even describe it!" _

Miyako had her head resting in one hand while she sat at a desk. Sasuke sat at another desk and Sakura leaned against another. Naruto poked his head out of the class looking down the halls.

"Naruto! Just sit down!" Sakura yelled at him.

"I don't want to! Why is our sensei the only one who's late? I'm ready to go. Believe it!" Naruto argued back.

"Yeah, we know okay?" They were all tired of waiting. Miyako looked out the window but turned her attention toward the door when she heard a bumping sound.

"Hey what are you doing?" Sakura asked. They were all looking at Naruto by now. He was standing on top of a chair and he was putting a chalkboard eraser at the top of the doorframe.

"Are you really that bored?" Miyako asked him as a joke. Sakura walked over to him.

"That's what he gets for being late." Naruto said hoping off his chair. "Surprise!" Miyako looked at the bottom of it.

"_Of course he had to pick the dustiest one." _She sighed again. "_Our sensei is going to kill us!" _

"You're going to get in trouble." Sakura began. "You shouldn't do this."

"Our teacher's a jonin. An elite ninja. Do you actually think he'll fall for something like this?" Sasuke said not considering the consequences apparently. While Sakura and Naruto continued on about this, a hand reached over and tapped the door, getting everyone's attention.

The eraser fell onto a man with spiky silver hair and wore a mask. Everything was silent until Naruto began laughing and pointing a finger.

"Ahahaha! I got him! He so fell for it!" He said while laughing. Miyako and Sasuke seemed to be thinking alike. They looked at each other.

"Is he really a jonin?" Miyako mouthed over to Sasuke. He shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm sorry." Sakura pleaded. "I tried to stop him, but he wouldn't listen! I would never do anything like that." The jonin bent down and picked up the eraser and looked at them.

"Hmm… how should I say this?" He said holding his chin and looking up. "My first thoughts about this group is… you're a bunch of idiots."

"_Great. Our teacher thinks we're idiots. Thanks Naruto-kun!" _Miyako said sarcastically in her head.

* * *

><p>(Miyako's POV)<p>

The four of us sat on some steps at a balcony area. Our teacher leaned against the railing while he talked them.

"Alright, why don't you introduce yourselves?" He said not even sounding like a question. "One at a time."

"Introduce ourselves?" Sakura asked.

I looked over at her. "He means tell him our names." I told her.

He nodded his head. "That's right. Your name, things you like, things you don't like, your dreams, hobbies, stuff like that."

"Why don't you go first. Show us how to do it." Naruto asked him.

He pointed at himself. "Me? I'm Kakashi Hatake." He began. "Things I like and things I hate… I don't want to tell you that. Dreams for the future… I haven't really thought about that. As for my hobbies… I have lots of hobbies."

"_Way to show us how to do it sensei." _I said sarcastically in my head.

"That was useless. All he really said was his name." Sakura said. I nodded in agreement.

"Alright, now your turn. We'll go right to left." He said.

"_Guess I'm going second." _I sat between Naruto and Sasuke with Sakura on my far right.

"Believe it. I'm Naruto Uzumaki. I like ramen, but I like the ichiraku ramen that Iruka-sensei buys me. My hobbies are eating different ramen and comparing them, and my future dream is to be the greatest Hokage! That way everyone in the village will treat me with respect, treat me like I'm somebody important." She could see Kakashi's eyes widen slightly then go back to normal.

"Interesting, next."

"_My turn." _I thought. "My name is Miyako Yukihana. I like ramen and onigiri, and spending time with friends, and I don't like fighting. My dream for the future is…" I paused for a moment. "To protect the people who are close to me. Even if I lose my life doing so. Oh, And my hobbies are reading, training, and drawing when I have the time."

Kakashi nodded his head. "Next."

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I hate a lot of things and don't particularly like anything. What I have is not a dream because I will make it a reality. I'm going to restore my clan and destroy a certain someone." It got really quiet. Naruto paled. Miyako smiled at Naruto's expression.

"And you're the last on I guess." Kakashi asked Sakura even thought he knew the answer.

"I'm Sakura Haruno. What I like is… uh… I mean the person I like is…" She looked over at Sasuke. "My hobby is… um… My dream for the future is…" By this time she kept looking at Sasuke and giggling insanely. Miyako and Naruto looked at each other.

"And what do you hate?" Kakashi asked.

Sakura stopped giggling. "NARUTO!" Naruto looked hurt. I laughed a little

"It's ok." I said patting his back.

"That's good. You are all unique and have your own ideas. We will have our first mission tomorrow."

"Yeah! What kind of mission will it be?" Naruto asked eagerly.

"It will be a task that we will all do together. A survival exercise." Kakashi explained.

"_Sometimes being with Naruto-kun and Sasuke-kun can be a survival exercise." _I sighed mentally in my head. "Didn't we do stuff like this in the academy?"

"I thought we would have a real mission. Not another practice routine." Sakura complained.

"This won't be the same as before." Kakashi said.

"Then what kind of training is it then?" Naruto asked. Kakashi began laughing. I frowned.

"_Why is he laughing? What's so funny?" _My frown deepend. "We asked you something. Why are you laughing then?" He continued laughing.

"Because if I tell you, you won't like it." He said. Kakashi stopped laughing. "Out of the 27 graduates who just came here, only nine of you will actually make it." My eyes widened.

"So what would happen if we failed?" I asked not sure if I wanted the answer.

"The other 18 will be sent back to the academy. Your chance of failing is about 66%." That caused an uproar with Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi. "I told you that you wouldn't like the answer."

"That's not fair!" Naruto yelled. "We worked hard to get here. So then what was the point of this graduation test anyway?"

"Oh that? It was to see who could POSSIBLY become genin." He answered. "Or not."

"_Not fair!" _I yelled in my head.

"I choose to pass or fail you. Be at the training spot at 5:00 am. Bring your ninja gear." Kakashi said. Naruto was trembling with anger. Everyone had different thoughts going through their minds. "That's it. You can go now. Oh, and don't eat breakfast tomorrow."

"Why shouldn't we eat breakfast?" I asked.

"You'll puke." He answered without a care. Our eyes widened.

"_It'll be THAT intense?" _I stared at the ground. "_He's probably going to fail us, if we don't die of exsaustion first." _I sighed as we left for home.

* * *

><p>The next morning, everyone had made their way to the training grounds. Sakura, Miyako and Naruto were still half asleep as where Sasuke looked like he wasn't tired at all. "How are you not tired?" Miyako whined to Sasuke as the others laughed.<p>

It was about 10:00 and Kakashi still hadn't shown up. Everyone sat around waiting for him to show, which felt like forever. Naruto, Miyako and Sakura all sat on the ground with their heads resting on top of their knees, while Sasuke stood with his arms crossed. "_What is taking him so long?" _Miyako yelled in her head. "_And I'm so hungry!" _She closed her eyes and sighed but opened them when she heard a familiar voice.

"Good morning everyone." The jonin said with his hand in the air.

"YOU'RE LATE!" The genin- except Sasuke- yelled.

"Well I saw a black cat, so I had to take the long way." He said pointing over his shoulder.

"_That's his excuse? A black cat?" _Miyako thought as the four of them where obviously fed up with his tardiness.

"Well." Kakashi coughed. "Let's get started, shall we?" He turned towards three wooden posts. They looked to see a clock- no, an alarm clock- sitting on one of the posts. Kakashi rested his hand on the clock. "This will be set for noon." He said pushing the button to start the clock. The jonin reached into his pouch and pulled out three bells. "Your task is simple. Get a bell from me. That's it."

"_Well I understand why Naruto would want a better mission." _Miyako stared at the bells. Kakashi clanked the bells together. "If you fail at getting a bell, you'll miss lunch. You'll be tied to those posts and watch while I eat my lunch in front of you." He said pointing towards the wooden posts.

"_That is so cruel!" _She slightly shook her head. Everyone stared at the silver haired man while most of them held their growling stomachs.

"Wait! Why are there three bells if there are four of us?" Sakura asked pointing at the bells in his hand.

"Oh. That's just so one of you will be tied to post and be disqualified for failing the test." I could tell he was smiling under that mask. "He or she will go back to the academy. But, all of you could fail too. You can use anything you want. Even shuriken. If you are not prepared to kill me, you will not get a bell, which means you fail." He explained.

"But what happens if one of us actually does kill you?" Miyako asked.

"Those are dangerous weapons sensei!" Sakura told him.

Naruto laughed. "Yeah, you couldn't even dodge that eraser from earlier!"

"Class clowns are usually the weakest. They have the lowest scores. Losers." Kakashi told him, unfased by his comment. Naruto glared at him. "You can go when I say start."

Naruto reached for a kunai and lunged at him. Miyako's eyes widened. "_Kakashi-sensei didn't say start yet. What is he thinking?" _She wanted to stop him but she didn't have to. Kakashi had already grabbed his wrist. Everyone just gasped and stared at the scene. Before he knew it, Kakashi had gotten behind Naruto and was holding the kunai to the back of his head.

"No need to hurry. I didn't even get to say start." Kakashi said to the blonde. Sasuke, Miyako and Sakura all backed up to give him some room. He finally let go allowing Naruto to walk forward. "You did come at me with the full intent of killing me so…" Miyako bit her lip as she listened. "I think I'm actually starting to like you guys."

"_Wait. What's that supposed to mean?" _She didn't have time to think when Kakashi interrupted her thoughts.

"Get ready." The genin got ready to attack, run, or anything else that they could do. "Start!"

Miyako sat on one of the highest branches in the tree. She had lost sight of her teammates, so when she wasn't keeping an eye on Kakashi, she was looking for any sign of them. She silently gasped at what she saw. "_Naruto-kun! What are you thinking? Hide!" _She thought looking down at him. Naruto had gone back to his previous place and it looked like he was going to take Kakashi head on. "_Wait. This could work for me."_ The black haired girl thought as she ran the plan through her head. She smiled when she had figured it out. "_This could work. Naruto-kun can distract him while I can get a bell. Maybe the others are planning something like this too." _She wondered. "_But, if Sasuke-kun and Sakura do my plan too, Naruto-kun won't be able to get a bell." _She closed her eyes at the thought. She could see the look on his face when he had failed the first time. "_And he worked so hard too." _Miyako opened her eyes and began to work her way down the tree, moving as quiet as possible so he wouldn't see her. On her way down she thought she saw someone in the trees. "_It's not a vibrant colour, so it's probably Sasuke-kun." _Knowing that, Sakura probably wasn't far behind. "_I wonder if he saw me." _The girl thought as she went back to her plan. For a minute, she thought he was looking at her before turning away.

"Ok! Lets fight here and now!" Naruto yelled out to their sensei.

"_So. Naruto-kun is starting. I'll have to work fast, since the last time he openly attacked him like that, Kakashi-sensei had him done for in less than a minute!" _Miyako thought as she picked up some speed, while making sure not to make her location obvious.

"Compared to the others. You're kinda weird." Kakashi said to Naruto.

"Really? Because the only weird thing here is your hairstyle!" Naruto said before charging towards him. Kakashi began to reach for something in his ninja pouch.

"_Gah! I need to hurry!" _Miyako bit her lip as she hurried to the ground. She landed and got ready to go for it. Naruto jumped back, unsure of what his motive is.

"Shinobi battle techniques. Lesson one. Taijutsu." The jonin began. Miyako could see him pulling something out of the pouch.

"_Why is he getting a weapon if it's taijutsu? Taijutsu is supposed to be physical attacks." _Her eyes narrowed, but widened when she saw what he had pulled out. "A book?" She said that could barely be a whisper. Miyako read the cover. "_Make out paradise? What kind of book is that?" _She wondered.

"Go ahead. Take your shot." Kakashi said as he began to read the book.

"Then why are you reading?" Naruto demanded.

"Why? I want to know how it will end of course." He said not lifting his gaze from the pages. "With your pathetic attacks, it doesn't really matter now does it?"

"_This is it! Now's my chance!" _Miyako got ready. She ran out of the bush at full speed, kunai ready, to grab her bell. Kakashi countered with another kunai, blocking her attack. With one hand holding the book, and the other grasping a kunai, he couldn't protect the bells. Miyako went to grab the bell, but was thrown back into the trees. She rolled a little before stopping in front if a tree.

"Owww…" She groaned. Her body hurt from being thrown, but for now she'll just watch Naruto. Naruto threw a punch at their sensei, but he put up his hand to block while he was still reading. Naruto jumped in front of him and went to kick him in the head, but Kakashi ducked. Naruto threw one last punch but realized that Kakashi wasn't in front of him. He was crouched behind him.

"You shouldn't let your enemy get behind you all the time." He said.

Miyako's eyes widened. "That's the sign of the tiger! A fire style jutsu_._ There's no way Naruto-kun will survive that!._" _She said to herself. She could hear a familiar voice yell out to him.

"Get out of there Naruto!" It was Sakura. "He'll destroy you!" Miyako looked around to possibly see where she could be. She looked up to where Sasuke was, but he wasn't there.

"Too late…" Kakashi said as he went to attack Naruto. "Leaf village secret finger jutsu! A thousand years of death!" He shouted as he poked Naruto in his butt and sent him flying into the water.

"Naruto-kun!" Miyako shouted out to him. She sighed. "_Well, at least it wasn't me." _

"Now where was I?" He asked himself as he pulled out his book again. Miyako had to come up with a new plan.

"Maybe I can go find Sasuke-kun or Sakura." She mumbled to herself. Her muscles ached as she got up to go find one of them. She knew where Naruto was and figured he would put up a fit if he had to team up with someone. Then again, Sasuke wasn't much better ether. Her best bet so far would be Sakura.

"But I don't know what any of Sakura's abilities are. Maybe it would be better if I teamed up with Sasuke-kun." Miyako started walking but stopped when she saw something out of the corner of her eye. She looked over to see two shuriken fly out of the water and soar towards Kakashi. He put up two fingers and stopped them both without a scratch. Kakashi began to walk away while Naruto climbed out of the water.

"I guess I should get going." Miyako sighed as she started walking to where she last saw Sasuke.

**Well, I think this is it for this chapter. It took a while, then I couldn't think of anything else to write ^^. It will continue with that so just keep waiting ****J**


	9. You failed!

**Sorry for not posting this sooner! I kept telling myself to write this, but I ended up playing the wii =_= Anyway, here's chapter 9 :D**

**The little voice inside Miyako: ****Underlined. **

**DISCLAIMER: Naruto and Lucky charms do not belong to me! 8D**

* * *

><p>Miyako hopped from tree to tree, looking for her teammate. She was listening to the battle between her sensei and Naruto. Eventually, she strayed from the battlefield and was deeper into the forest. "<em>Great. Now I'm lost."<em> Miyako looked around for anything familiar until she saw the tree that Sasuke had been last seen.

She started to run over to join him, but stopped when she saw something completely insane. Kakashi was talking to Naruto, who was now upside-down hanging on a tree by his ankle. Sasuke threw multiple shuriken and kunai toward his sensei and they stabbed him in the side. The sliver haired jonin fell to the ground bleeding. Miyako looked in horror as her gaze went from Sasuke to Kakashi. She jumped up to his branch.

"Sasuke-kun! What do you think you're doing!?" Miyako said harshly. He looked at her.

"We had to get the bells didn't we?" He responded calmly.

"Yeah but that was overkill!" She was lucky that he wasn't aiming for Naruto though. "You probably killed him!" She looked back at her fallen sensei.

"Sasuke! You over did it!" This time it was Naruto. Miyako and Sasuke looked back at Kakashi. The Uchiha's eyes widened as the jonin turned into a log. Before the black haired girl could relax, the branch that the two genin were sitting on jerked. She looked up to see Sasuke running off.

"Sasuke-kun! Wait a minute!" She yelled to him before chasing after him. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Naruto cut himself free, only to fall into another trap. Miyako laughed quietly. "_Hehe. Typical Naruto-kun." _

After running for a while, Sasuke stopped and seemed to be looking for something. Miyako was out of breath when she reached him.

"You need to learn… To listen to people when they are talking to you." Miyako said between gasps. She looked at him. "Why did you stop so suddenly?"

Sasuke frowned slightly. "I thought I heard Sakura scream." Miyako tilted her head to the side.

"I didn't hear anything." She said before grinning. "I think you're going crazy." Sasuke rolled his eyes before turning to leave once again. "Wait! I want to ask you something." He stopped.

"What is it?" Sasuke said without turning to face her.

"If we work together, maybe we can get the bells." Miyako suggested. Sasuke was silent for a moment before he answered.

"No. You'll only get in my way." He replied blandly before running off into the trees. Miyako frowned slightly. She put a hand on her hip and began to mimic him.

"You'll only get in my way." She said in a taunting, high-pitched voice. She brought her hand back down to her side and sighed. Miyako started laughing at her imitation of her comrade. She stood there and thought for a moment. "_Naruto-kun is probably gone from the tree so it would be pointless to try and find him. I saw which way Sasuke-kun went so I can follow him and see if I can get a bell," _The girl nodded on her decision as a voice went off in her head.

"But he said he didn't want to team up with you!" the voice said. Miyako frowned. It sounded like a chipmunk on helium, and why was it in her head?

"_Who are you? Get out of my mind!" _She mentally screamed at it.

"I'm just stating the facts." If it was real, it would have held up its hands defensively. A mental image of Miyako kicked the voice so hard it flew out of her mind. She grinned proudly at her imaginary achievement. Then she remembered.

"_Oh right! Find Kakashi-sensei and Sasuke-kun!" _Miyako thought as she started to run into the forest ahead.

After about five minutes of running, Miyako began to grow tired. "How far did he go?" She muttered to herself. She went deep into thought, while still dodging the obstacles around her. The raven haired genin snapped out of her thoughts as she heard yelling ahead. "_That sounds like Sasuke-kun! He sounds like he is a few minutes away." _She thought as she ran faster to get to the spot she heard the yelling.

Miyako was almost there when she heard more yelling- this time belonging to a girl. "_Now it sounds like Sakura! What happened?!" _Miyako thought back to what she just heard. "_Did she just scream 'Sasuke-kun's just a head without a body and he's talking!' That's probably the craziest thing I've ever heard. Of course she might just be over exaggerating too."_

Miyako came into a clearing to see Sakura passed out on the ground and Sasuke's head a few feet away from her. Her jaw dropped and was trying to force back her laughter. "_Don't laugh. If you do he'll kill you!" _She told herself. The corner of Miyako's mouth were twitching upward until she couldn't hold it in any longer. "Ahahaha! W-what happened to your body, S-Sasuke-kun!" She said while laughing. Eventually her legs could no longer support her and she fell to the ground, while laughing still. Sasuke glared over at her.

"Are you just going to stay there and laugh or are you going to help me get out of this!" He snapped. Miyako sighed as she finished her laughing fit. She got to her feet and went over to the Uchiha.

"So, how did you end up like that?" She asked putting her and on her side. "And what happened to her?" Miyako continued pointing with her other hand to the unconscious girl.

"It doesn't matter!" Sasuke answered quickly.

* * *

><p>Shortly after getting Sasuke out of the hole, Sakura began to wake up. The two waited over Sakura for her to realize that Sasuke wasn't decapitated. Sakura's eyes fluttered open and the first person she saw was Sasuke. She jumped up and wrapped her arms around his neck.<p>

"Sasuke-kun! You're body is still attached!" Sasuke tried to pry the girl off of him.

"Ah! Hey, knock it off! Let go! Let go!" He protested. Miyako just laughed at them.

Sasuke got up and turned to leave. "I need to get a bell before lunchtime. I don't have much time." He started to walk away.

"Sasuke-kun, you're still trying to get a bell?" Sakura said standing up.

"A while ago, I hit one." The Uchiha stopped and turned around. Miyako's eyes widened.

"_He HIT one of them? I almost made it but Kakashi-sensei blocked my hand." _She thought as the scene replayed in her head. Miyako clenched her fists.

"That is great. I can't believe you did that. That's amazing!" Sakura said. She sounded like she was trying to hide disappointment. Miyako got up to go and try to get a bell from the jonin. "You know it's almost lunch and there isn't much time left to actually get one. Maybe we should just try again next year." Sasuke shot her a look.

"_With Sasuke-kun, that isn't an option."_ Miyako thought as Sasuke began to space out.

"I'm the only one who can destroy him." Sasuke said.

"_First hearing things now talking to himself. Yep, Sasuke-kun has DEFINITELY lost it."_ Miyako told herself.

"Who? Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked also confused on what the Uchiha was talking about.

"That day, I was crying." He continued on. Sakura grew even more concerned.

"Why were you crying? What happened?"

"I am an avenger. That means I must be stronger than anybody else. I need this training. I can't waste any time." Miyako's eyes widened a little as she remembered what he said when they met Kakashi. She stiffened as they heard the timer go off.

"_Times up… Maybe Naruto-kun got a bell." _She thought as she began to walk back to the starting area.

* * *

><p>Sakura, Sasuke, and Miyako sat on the ground while Naruto was tied to the middle post. Everyone was starving and you could hear their stomachs growling.<p>

"Oh, someone's hungry. Well, that's too bad." Kakashi said. Miyako glared up and him through her bangs. "And about this exercise, I've decided NOT to send you back to the academy after all."

Naruto had a grin across his face. Sakura began jumping up and down and the two were cheering. Miyako sighed. "_I can't believe it! We passed!" _Then something hit her. "_Does he ACTUALLY mean that?" _She tried to read any emotion in his eyes, but to no avail. "_Something's not right. I can feel it." _

"You mean it!?" Naruto asked excitedly. "Then that means… All four of us… We're…" Kakashi smiled under his mask.

"That's right." His voice was cheerful as he spoke. But then it turned serious. "All four of you are being dropped from the program. PERMANENTLY." Everyone froze and went silent.

"What…" Miyako couldn't find the strength to get her voice higher than a whisper.

"Dropped from the program!? That means we can never become ninja! You told us that if we couldn't manage to get a bell, you would send us back to the academy. Why would you change your mind like that?!" Naruto yelled struggling under the ropes.

"I'm sending you back to the academy because you don't think like ninja. You think and act like brats." Kakashi stated calmly. Sasuke ran toward the jonin reaching for a kunai.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yelled. Miyako looked up. She had been staring at the ground since they found out about their results. She saw that Kakashi had pinned Sasuke to the ground and was now sitting on him, with a foot pushing his face down on the ground and holding his arm behind his back, which looked pretty painful.

"You think it's all about you, don't you?" Kakashi asked.

"Don't step on Sasuke-kun! Get off of him! He's not some kind of bug!" Sakura yelled. Kakashi stared at the group.

"You don't know what it means to be a ninja. You think it's a game. Why did we put you into teams? Did that question ever come into your head?" He glared at the group.

"I don't get it. What do you mean?" Sakura asked while Miyako and Naruto stayed silent, still thinking of an answer.

"What do I mean? You don't know what this exercise was about. Not the slightest clue."

"_What it's about? We had to get the bells didn't we?" _Miyako thought as their Sensei continued.

"Well that's what I wanted to ask you about from the beginning." Sakura told him.

"Use your head! Four people on a team. Why would we do that?" Kakashi was getting even more irritated now.

"_Four people on a team. We had to get the bells. We couldn't do it individually, so that means…!" _Her eyes widened. "_Teamwork! Gah! I knew we should have teamed up!" _She frowned mentally.

"How are we supposed to know? We didn't come up with these rules!" Naruto protested.

Kakashi sighed. "Isn't it obvious? It's teamwork!" Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura's eyes widened.

"Working together? That's what you meant?" Sakura asked him.

"_No Sakura. It's when we all go and eat lucky charms and dance around with unicorns and wizards in a flowery field with a dozen rainbows!" _Miyako felt so angry, she didn't know what she was thinking. "_Wait, what was that? It's a good thing they can't read my mind." _She sighed mentally.

"If all of you had come at me, you would have been able to get one from me. But that's not the case." Sakura looked at the bells before she realized something.

"Wait a minute! If there's four of us and three bells then one of us wouldn't get one and everyone would be fighting and the squad would disband." Sakura pointed it out. Kakashi nodded.

"That's right. I purposely pitted you against each other. I wanted to see weather you would put the squad ahead of you. Genin should automatically feel the need for teamwork. Instead," He began pointing his attention separately now.

"You Sakura focused your attention on Sasuke though you didn't know where he was and ignored Naruto who was right in front." He turned to Naruto next. "You thought you could do it all on your own." He looked at Miyako next. "You were the closest at teamwork but you either didn't tell the others what your plans were, or you weren't assertive enough to tell them correctly." Finally he glanced down at Sasuke. "You thought the others were so far below you that they were worthless."

The jonin looked back at the group. "Missions are carried out in teams. Yes, it is important to have individual skills but teamwork is the most crucial detail. When one person makes a play as an individual, it can expose your comrades to failure or death." Kakashi began to reach into his kunai pouch. "If you do that you might as well just kill them yourself." He pulled out a kunai. "Example. Sakura! Kill Naruto, or Sasuke dies!" He said placing the kunai at the Uchiha's neck.

Naruto was full out panicking and Sakura was just confused and scared. Miyako just stared at the scene unfold, unsure which emotion she should feel. "_Is this guy for real?!"_

"That's what can happen on a mission." He said bringing the kunai away from Sasuke. Sakura breathed a sigh of relief and Naruto was just lucky she didn't take his threat seriously. Miyako thought Sasuke looked a little embarrassed, but she might be seeing things. "It could happen when one of you is taken hostage and you are forced to make a difficult decision. Your lives are always on the line." Kakashi said getting off of Sasuke.

Kakashi walked over to a stone that had names carved into it. Sasuke slowly got up and wiped the dirt off of his face. "Have you seen this stone? The names written on it? They are the names of the ninja who are honored in our village." Naruto's eyes lit up.

"That's it! That's where I want MY name to go! I'm not going to throw my life away. I'm gonna be a hero!" Naruto grinned.

"These aren't normal heroes." Kakashi said, turning slightly.

"Really! What kind of heroes! What kind? What kind?" Naruto asked impatiently.

"The dead kind. They died in battle." Naruto stiffened. Naruto suddenly felt a little uneasy about how he wanted to be on the stone. "This is a memorial and it includes the names of my closest friends." He said without looking away from the stone. Miyako looked down at the ground. Everyone felt awkward and a little sad.

Kakashi turned around. "Alright! I'm giving you one last chance! But, this will be much harder than the last test. You'll have 3 hours to get a bell, so eat lunch now to build up your strength." Sakura, Naruto and Miyako looked wide eyed at their sensei. "But no feeding Naruto!" The blonde's eye twitched. "It is your punishment for trying to eat during the previous test. Anyone who feeds him, is automatically disqualified. They are my rules and you will follow them. Understand?" The four genin nodded their heads.

* * *

><p>Sasuke and Sakura ate their lunches while Miyako just sat there. "<em>I haven't eaten, so why am I not hungry?" <em>She sighed. Naruto's stomach growled loudly again and the other three looked at him.

"This easy I can go without food for days, weeks even! Believe it!" He said before his stomach growled once again but even louder. Sasuke glanced up at him. Naruto was starving.

"Here. Take it." He said handing his lunch to Naruto. Everyone's eyes widened.

"Sasuke-kun! What about what Kakashi-sensei said?" Sakura asked nervously hoping they won't get caught.

"He's gone. If we need to get those bells, we'll need all the strength we can get. If Naruto's hungry, he'll just slow us down." Sasuke explained. Miyako looked down at her own untouched lunch and handed it over to him smiling.

"I'm not really hungry anyways. Take it Naruto-kun." She said holding out the box. Sakura looked down at her food before giving it to Naruto.

"Thank you." He said. Sakura looked at him.

"Just hurry up and eat." She said.

"But, isn't that your lunch?" Naruto asked wondering weather this was a dream.

"I, uh… I don't eat as much as Sasuke- I mean I'm on a diet… Just take it!" She urged him.

"I can't take it. My hands are tied." He said showing how he could no longer move his hands. "You'll have to feed me." Miyako laughed at Sakura's reaction.

"Just hurry up before he's back." Sasuke said shifting his eyes to make sure Kakashi wasn't watching them. Sakura debated weather or not she should.

"This is it. Just one time. I'll never do this again! Agreed?" Sakura yelled.

Naruto nodded his head. "Agreed!" He said before taking a bite. Just as he did that, a cloud of dust and wind appeared before them and Kakashi emerged from it.

"You-!" The jonin yelled. He sounded angry. Naruto was twisting himself from side to side in hopes to free himself. Sakura held her hands up in front of her head to shield herself from any attacks. Sasuke got into a battle pose to defend himself. Miyako just sat there frozen, eyes wide. "You broke the rules. Are you ready to face the punishment?" Kakashi said as he formed a few handsigns. Dark clouds rolled in with thunder and lightning. "Any last words?"

"_This is it! We're going to die! We're gonna die! We're gonna freaking die now! Oh my God! We're gonna die!" _Miyako was scared beyond imaginable. Sakura was now hiding under her arms, Naruto's teeth were chattering with fear and Sasuke, well he was doing what Sasuke usually does.

"You- you said that there were four of us, and that's why they…" Naruto trailed off.

"We are all in this team together." Sasuke defended.

"Y-yeah! We gave him our lunches because we are one!" Sakura said coming out from hiding.

"Yeah! We are cell seven and we stick together!" Miyako said trying to hide the tremor in her voice.

Kakashi walked toward them. "The four of you are one? THAT'S your excuse?" It was quiet for a moment. Kakashi smiled. "You pass." The jonin stated simply. Miyako's mouth was open partially and just stared for a minute, trying to process what had happened.

"_We… Passed…? Oh no! PLEASE don't be another test! I'm begging you!" _Her inner self screamed.

"What do you mean? How did we pass?" Sakura asked. The dark clouds began to disappear.

"You are the first team to succeed. The others did just like I told them to. And they fell into all the traps. A ninja must see through deception. In the ninja world, those who break the rules are scum. But those who do not care and support for their fellow teammates, are even lower than that." Kakashi explained.

Sakura, Miyako and Naruto smiled and grinned while Sasuke just smirked.

"The exercise is over. You all pass." Kakashi said giving them a thumbs up.

"_We didn't die? Heh, I wasn't scared!" _Miyako's inner self said proudly. Then the voice that she had heard a few hours earlier had come back.

"HA! As if! You were TERRIFIED!" The voice began laughing maniacally.

"_What the-? Why are you back?!" _Miyako screamed in her head. "_LEAVE!" _She mentally forced it out and put up an imaginary barrier so it couldn't get back in. She sighed.

"Well lets go." Kakashi told them.

As Miyako entered her apartment, she couldn't help but think that they forgot something there. Her eyes widened. "NARUTO-KUN!"

* * *

><p><strong>Well there you go! I hope you're happy! I stayed up late just so I could finish it for you! Staying up till 2:30 a.m, what a joke… =_= <strong>

**Kakashi talked a lot in this one, didn't he? **

**Now, REVIEW! I worked hard on this so I want at least **_**6 reviews! **_**:/ **

**Thank you! ^.- **


End file.
